


Show Stopper

by TrancyPants



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrancyPants/pseuds/TrancyPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the air for the bored host of his well-known lavish balls and the woman clothed in the finest red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Stopper

Music echoes through the massive mansion accompanied by noisy gossip of the town. A few couples were upon the floor either talking or dancing as if they were forced to. The only main attraction within the extravagant party was the Queen of juicy gossip sitting in the most lavish red money can buy. Madam Red hid her face behind a black fan bejeweled with red beads and rubies until she casually looked over to her right spotting the one thing she came to this occasion for.  
  
\------  
  
The host of the party stood out mostly to the females of this party....well, every where he goes actually. Aleistor Chambers was the heart throb of every girls dream, and who can blame them? He held the best parties of the city, has amazing taste in his dress, and the most honest critic of the arts out there. He grew lethargic of his current conversation with the group of young ladies surrounding him and politely excused himself walking towards the buffet tables decorated with a feast fit for a king when he heard a females voice on his left side stopping dead in his tracks as if he heard a choir of angels sent from Heaven for the first time. Chambers turned on his heels to the soft voice looking right into the bright ruby eyes of the marveled woman clothed in the finest of red.  
  
\------  
  
Madam Red held her gaze with the strikingly handsome man before standing up from the mahogany colored chair and threaded towards him, fan in hand. She held his gaze feeling like she was walking on a cloud, everyone seeming to disappear from view excluding him. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest at the rate it was going. Once she made her destination, she panned the fan to hide her embarrassing blush before speaking, " It has been such a pleasure to be in your lovely and beautiful home...Madam Red is what they call me, for obvious reasons."  
  
\------  
  
He was glad she made the first move because he froze in his position like a statue when she approached him. _Madam Red_ , was her name and he will do everything he can to make her "Mrs. Chambers" even in death. He bowed, grabbing her hand and looking up to her speaking almost in a frenzy, " Ooooh, I have searched far and wide to find a woman of such magnificent beauty and grace to the point as if this is a dream in which I wish to stay asleep forever! Keep me in this dream and I will do whatever it takes please you like Goddess Aphrodite! " He collapses to his knees tears streaming down his face with such happiness and warmth in his eyes.  
  
\-----  
  
She blushed even more after hearing the words of compliment pouring from his lips. Madam Red stepped back a bit when he fell to his knees looking into the eyes filled to the brim of welcoming tears. She tried responding to his lengthy yet romantic compliment, but couldn't get herself to speak even a letter. During his outburst towards her, she couldn't help but look around them at the eyes of wondering party-goers staring directly at them, whispering at each other about the sudden nuisance. Instead of running off with the feeling of guilt and utter humiliation, Madam Red sat on her knees in front of him reaching out a black gloved hand gingerly caressing his cheek, responding back to his gesture. " Care to have a dance with me? "


End file.
